


Baby sitting (#104 Handcuffs)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [167]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby sitting a grown man should not be this much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby sitting (#104 Handcuffs)

Colby signed. Baby sitting a grown man should not be this much trouble.

“Ian, eat your lunch.”

“Not hungry.”

Charlie had needed to run errands for an hour. Colby was just supposed to get lunch into Ian. Ian tried to leave the room.

“Hey Ian, five bucks says I can get you in my cuffs.”

“What?”

Within four seconds Ian was on the floor in Colby’s cuffs, Colby sitting on his back. Ian kicked his legs like a toddler.

“Stop that. This is what happens when you pick at your food for a month, I get quicker and stronger than you and you know that ain’t the natural order of things. Now are you going to eat your lunch?”

“I’m not hungry.” Ian fussed, doing a good impression of an over tired child.

“Look it, one of the weirder things I learned in CID was how to put in a feeding tube. Now I can either stick that sandwich in a blender and shove it up your nose with a straw or you can just eat the damn thing.”

Ian made a small noise that Colby took as option two. He removed the cuffs and watched as Ian slowly ate.


End file.
